


Enjoy This Light

by Isabelu_u



Series: Edgeless Melody [4]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lang worrying about things, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, Shang being beautiful, after Lang tries to kill the monk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelu_u/pseuds/Isabelu_u
Summary: Lang could feel a dark weight over their shoulders, stalking them close. His stomach kept speaking of an urgency and he wasn't sure what it meant. There was something precious in danger and he didn't know what to do, if he was going to be able to save it.





	Enjoy This Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorfulcharades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulcharades/gifts).



The last rays of the sunset were coloring their path as they abandoned, once again, a fruitless battle. Shang had survived thanks to the antidote but, even when things seemed to go his way, Shang still found himself walking away without the sword he had to retrieve. Yet he knew better than to step in the way of the enigmatic gale, besides, it would have been an even worse situation if he had tried anything in that moment. Shang knew he had to wait, he knew he had to as soon as he saw Lin Xue Ya stepping into the field.  
_This is not the time._

Lang was already chasing the princess of cruelty and they both knew just how important it was to find her and the seven blasphemous deaths above everything else, so following his partner was a mayor priority now. Shang didn't waste a second and was soon to find him but Lang wasn't with the woman, instead he seemed to be interrogating a monk. 

That encounter in the afternoon had left them silent as they walked together searching for a place to rest. Shang's recovery had been completely astonishing yes, but there were still some wounds that needed to be checked out at least. Above all, Shang had survived such a dangerous life by being extra cautions in these matters.

They found an old abandoned hut in their path and they both internally thanked the upgrade from the cave that had been their last refuge. They entered carefully and found nothing but cobwebs, dust and humidity. A worn out door, a broken window and some hay in the corner of the room that had probably been left there by the last vagabond that had taken advantage of the small place.

Shang observed their shelter for the night quickly and soon sat in the corner opposite to the window. He silently started chanelling qi through his body to heal any remaining wounds. With closed eyes, he heard Lang crossing the small room to stand near the window. He could easily see him, even with closed eyes, staring at the moon and even further away, the piercing gaze trying to see all the different futures in the night sky, the beautiful features of his face so filled with concern. 

Lang was the same, but he also wasn't, and that knowledge had struck Shang so violently that afternoon. The time they spent without each other was now knocking the doors of their present and forcing Shang to see it once again. The moment in which Lang looked away from him was still moving in his mind. That instant when he asked why and his partner just had to break their contact to respond kept repeating itself like a bad omen, like the first taste of an unstoppable doom that was meant to fall upon them. 

_I don't understand him_

Lang had tried to explain himself but those green eyes were not meeting his own.

_He's not trying to make me understand_

He felt that familiar cold breeze caressing his spine. It's happening again.

 

\--------

The moon high above was bathing in white their little shelter and the peaceful nature surrounding it. The wind slipping through the leaves, rocking softly the branches, kept playing with the light a game of shadows. Dark silhouettes and clear patches were dancing in the ground outside and Lang's eyes couldn't help but follow from his spot on the window. He had gazed at the stars for a while, but now he was trying to see something else. 

The game was so simple yet so fragile. It could only be played near this small open space they were in, just a few feet away from them there was only stark darkness. Between the trees, further inside the forest, there was just solid darkness. 

Lang could feel a dark weight over their shoulders, stalking them close. His stomach kept speaking of an urgency and he wasn't sure what it meant. There was something precious in danger and he didn't know what to do, if he was going to be able to save it. 

He almost lost Shang. He wasn't paying attention, he didn't help him in time and he almost lost him forever. If it had not been for that mysterious dangerous man he would have lost him. It was hard to talk about Shang's kindness and naivety as a weakness when these features had proven useful in the end. But Lang felt inside this was only a superficial win. There was a lot more darkness looming above them now that they had gotten involved with that man, yet Shang seemed so unaware, or was he that confident in his strenght? His image, shivering as he was fighting to restrain the poison, flashed through his mind.

Lang's hand rested over his heavy chest. What was he supposed to do?

He looked back into the small room and saw Shang's relaxed face as he was healing himself sitting there. The delicate light entering through the window was tracing his shape softly. He seemed calm and away, it felt like watching a memory. A beloved ghost was visiting him like in those lonely moments when he dreamed about finding him again. In that second, the overwhelming nostalgia of all the past nights missing him was all Lang could feel. All he needed to remember.

_I have him. Right now I have him._

\------

 

"Shang"

He heard the voice close, in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes and the bright moonlight allowed him to see his beautiful partner's emerald eyes looking at him. They were covered in fear, devotion and something else Shang could only call resolve. Lang was just sitting there, gazing back at him so intently.

He noticed Ling Ya was in the opposite corner resting on the wall, facing away with eyes closed, sleeping or pretending to sleep, and it brought back a warm memory from one their first times together. 

He was going to ask why was Ling Ya there when he felt those soft full lips over his own. Shang instinctively closed his eyes surrendering at the pleasure of their touch and was soon overwhelmed by Lang's weight pushing him back to the wall. He felt the delicate musician's hand behind his neck, guiding him to a deeper kiss, and Shang was happy to comply. 

Their tongues met and they both moaned softly at the contact. Shang's mind was unfocused as he tried to understand Lang's eagerness and enjoy it at the same time. His sweet taste was so addictive. The hand that wasn't on his neck was suddenly burning him, caressing his thigh. Yet as they kissed deeper and Lang was leaning forward even harder, almost straddling his lap, Shang tasted a very salty flavour reaching their lips. 

Shang's conscience returned fast as he recognized the taste and, when he was opening his eyes, breaking away from the kiss, he found tears coursing down Lang’s face. He knew there was something troubling him, and he wanted to say it in some way. Shang softly placed his hand on the redhead's cheek and, as he caressed with his thumb the tears away, he felt him relaxing into his hand.

"what's wrong?" Shang asked in a soft whisper, still their mouths so close. 

He looked right into Lang's eyes in search of an answer he thought he wasn't going to get. He could easily imagine him looking away at any second, breaking their contact again, It hurted so much but there was a lot behind them and he knew just how bad they both were at communicating this sort of feelings. Yet Lang's eyes focused harder on him and his pink lips opened to answer.

"I'm sorry" He said  
He closed his eyes for an instant to fight back more tears and continued, his voice so brittle.  
"I didn't know what to do. I didn't help you in time and now things are even worse. I'm sorry"

Shang felt a soft vibrant warmth spreading through his chest. He wanted to hug his guilt away so much, but he knew he had to ease his mind first. He felt his features relaxing into a smile.

"You saved me from the princess of cruelty"- Shang whispered - "if you had not been there to take me away from the battle I would have definitely died."

He looked intensely into the soft eyes, as if trying to say more than just the words with them.  
"Thank you. I really missed having you by my side”  
Shang’s fingers kept rubbing his cheek in small circles.  
“Knowing that i can lean on you makes me feel bolder."

Lang kept looking back at him. The tears that had fallen were now drying but the unknown depth in his eyes remained. Worry and fear were still there and Shang knew he wasn't going to reach that side. He couldn't promise safety, he couldn't promise Lang wasn't going to cry for him again.

_There's no safety in our world, no infallible path, no way to give the man in front of him the certainty he needs._

He slowly leaned forward and kissed Lang softly again. Then, looking right into his eyes, he said it.  
"I'm sorry, Lang."

 

They stared at each other silently. The wind outside kept ruffling the leaves. In that silence, their thoughts were louder.

_Why can't you just be more careful? Why couldn't you understand me today?_

Lang's hand moved from Shang's neck to his cheek. 

_why did you do that today? There's so much you aren't telling me. It hurts._

Shang delicately moved his head to kiss him in the palm.

 

_Don't drift away from me_

Silence spoke between them. Spoke of a bond that was deeper than their words and their fears. This need to touch and taste was bringing them together again, their magnetic pull always untouched, always burning them to the core. Whatever it was that was standing between them right now they were going to solve it. Whatever this was they just couldn't put completely into words yet they were going to figure it out. Now they had each other.

Now they wanted each other above all.

Their kiss was deep and slow. With eyes closed, they both became greedy and rough as they tried to quiet their minds with their taste. Lang's arms were thrown around the older man's neck, clinging to him as Shang's hands were traveling the bard's form so eagerly.

As if they didn't have time, as if they had no time to waste in anything other than this. As if they were understanding just now they had been away for so long, that they almost lost each other, that they had not done this again since they recently met.

Shang's arms soon found their place in Lang's waist as they pulled him into his lap completely. Now the young musician was straddling him, sitting above him as they kissed relentlessly. Very soon it wasn't enough and they both started fumbling with their robes impatiently. Lang's breath hitched loudly as Shang's skilled hands made contact first with the naked skin of his stomach. The room was dimly lit by moonlight and the soft sounds of their breathy moans and very wet kisses were filling the small place completely. 

The night outside quietly protected them from the grim thoughts they've had during the last day. Their lustful sounds covered by the calm natural singing of the forest.

Lang's kisses over his partner's exposed chest were leaving a trail of light bruises. All the bite marks over Shang's shoulders signaled their path. How it had started with his neck and now he was travelling lower. Shang's soft sounds, his head leaned back so delightfully, were the perfect encouragement for the musician. Slowly performing, delicately setting the rhythm for Shang's moans, was a divine pleasure Lang needed to live. How he had survived without him for so long was a complete mystery for him right now.

He reached into Shang's underwear slowly as he enjoyed every note in his heavy grunt. He wanted to hear it all.

His mouth returned to Shang's and they both kissed fiercely once more. Then the musician's delicate fingers closed around his partner's hot erection and stroked softly. The heavy groans fell so perfectly into Lang's ears and he couldn't help but softly moan too just by hearing him. They took over the room immediately. A new vibrant sound was set free into the night and it mingled perfectly with nature, with the natural order of the universe even. Lang's soft lows and Shang's heavy highs were setting the night sky ablaze with their reckless fire.

The soft fingers had set a faster pace now, trying to get Shang into a frenzy of delight. Yet this was a determined man, stubborn, and even if he lived an altruistic life there were things he craved, things that made him selfish too. Things that he had to just reach out for sometimes.

Lang's breath halted loudly as he felt Shang's hand over his own erection. The grip was hard and possessive and when it started moving the musician let out a loud moan he had forgotten he could make. He wanted to bury his face and his embarrassing moans into Shang's shoulder but a hand guided him into a deep kiss. 

In the kiss he moaned even harder. Shang could be a merciless man when he wanted. He broke the kiss and, looking into the surprised bright emerald eyes, whispered.

"I missed hearing you so much"

Lang's eyes couldn't look away as he stared back at the man sitting beneath him. Shang’s wet lips, his gray eyes so softly, lovingly focused on him, a warm smile reaching right into his heart. He was so beautiful in this clear moonlight. He was shining so brightly, he was igniting it all. There was no place for doubt, no fear. Just pure light.

 _Enjoy this light. You have it._  
He felt inside his heart. And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic done!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!
> 
> This time I tried doing it on my own so if there are mistakes they are entirely my fault sorry!! English isn't my first language and I'm still trying my best to improve!!!
> 
> I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!!!
> 
> This fic was a new year gift for my dear colorfulcharades and just now I gathered the courage to post it here too XD
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AGAIN I LOVE YOU!!


End file.
